new_world_order_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Heritage Academy
Heritage Academy is a school that caters to Energy Control, in particular Arcane, but it freely accepts Hanshin Students. It's requirements are rather loose in regards to students, but it does keep a rather firm rule on the secrecy of Arcane existing. It accepts Human, Hanshin, Animal Hanshin, Troll and all other notable species as students, so long as they are well. Sentient. And Able to learn. We don't talk about that one time someone enlisted a rock as a joke. Not a sentient rock. Just a rock. History Heritage Academy was built approximately in 2021, eight years prior to the start of the season two's 2029. It was founded by Yuni Giordano, Usalia Mercury, Rachel Alucard and Ayame Kuriyama. It was placed near a mid-point of Shibuya and Osaka. The school has one "official" Alumni class from beginning to end to date. Due to the fact the school is rather new, there haven't been too many notable events within it and it's managed to steer clear of any major events in the past eight years save for the typical school living. Appearance Heritage Academy sits on a plateau formed by a slightly translucent mountain of crystal and metal about one hundred and fifty meters in the air. The mountain itself seems to be made of several spiral shaped pillars of crystal structures that have crashed and twisted into each other into a solid spire mass. The "mountain" is surrounded by a dense forest. The building itself is a four story arched roof building with three towers and one observatory. It has an external grounds and garden as well as a basement area. The building's design is slightly Victorian with some Edo era inspiration. The interior is a mixture of modern and medieval, taking inspiration from both but also heavily in flux. Each individual classroom is capable of changing it's appearance and specifications, so that if desired, it can appear to be night time within them while the rest of the school continues on a proper day cycle. This does not however, change the actual flow of time. It is simply effecting the sky and light level. Structure Heritage Academy has a seven year program, but also offers single class or custom learning portfolios. Besides Arcane classes, it also teaches Arts, History, STEM classes, Economics, Culinary and Foreign Languages. Heritage includes dorms on premises, but they are not enforced as this is not an official boarding school. They are encouraged, but student do have a bus program if they prefer to travel from home each morning and be dropped home at nights. Officially, Heritage is labeled as a Private Academy and offers a standard equivalency diploma, but it's not part of Japans' general education system and does not receive government funding. It instead relies on donations and fundraising, contracts, or founder and benefactor contribution. Inception Heritage Academy began as a drawing done by Ayame Kuriyama as an almost dream-vision as she was struggling through arcane studies without a teacher or much proper guidance, though she did not make the connection on what it would become until later on, thinking she was instead getting some form of message from missing friends on their location. When she failed to find the place this building existed and when no information existed on it, she realized this was something she was desiring to make instead of find. Continuing to learn Arcane on her own and now with a direct purpose in mind on what she wanted to use it for, Ayame studied specific branches of magic in attempts to start the building blocks she would need to make the dream a reality, as well as trying to gather people to help the cause; but finding most of them busy or out of her reach. During the Third Impact when Arcane began going haywire, Ayame went alone to Schola in an attempt to find the Archmage, Scarlet. When she was nowhere to be found and Arcane finally failed, she was left in schola more or less alone with either helpless people and artifacts as the place fell around her. She dedicated the last hours before the impact trying to save as many artifacts, books or people as possible before escaping Schola a few moments before it crashed. Now in possession of what she believed was the last of a magical library, as well as with self made artifacts and a solid plan, she spent the time after the impact trying once more to gather people to the cause for Heritage, and this time succeeded, getting the needed support to speed it's creation by a great deal with the help of three other founders. It was revealed later that Schola had managed to survive the Third Impact, but by this time it's closed off nature and refusal to open it's borders to the outside world rendered it lost to anyone outside it, spurring the development of Heritage further to fill the loss. The Library was later further supplemented by the efforts of Mirai Kuriyama, Ayame Kuriyama and Knuckles, due to transcription efforts of ancient texts. Trivia - Ayame Kuriyama has tried to turn herself in for a crime related to the inception of this school, including stealing a vehicle during the third impact via assaulting a man with a pipe to gain access to it as a means to transport a trailer full of books that was out of gas. This being right after using her powers before they failed to send the trailer flying out of Schola to crash down on Japanese soil. Due to the fact the crime of stealing the books and the car were both done during times of global panic and war, no charges were filed. - It's reported the ability to change the sky and environment within each classroom is due to the diversity of students and staff and their comfort, as well as making it easier to teach certain topics. Though there's no explanation given on how it's done. - Heritage Academy carries a very unassuming name as suggested by Ayame Kuriyama, mainly to proport as an ordinary school and keep from causing too much of an issue if it's brought up in public conversation.